


Embers

by Deredevil666



Series: Embodiment of the Sun [2]
Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deredevil666/pseuds/Deredevil666
Summary: When the Sun breathes life back to a dying flame.
Series: Embodiment of the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> My sister was rewatching kimetsu no yaiba and boom! Plot bunnies.
> 
> Cuz I can still can't get over Kyoujuro's death. And probably never will.

As bright as the sun, hotter than his flame.

Thats what Kyoujuro thought as the Sun Goddess, who else can it be but the Sun Goddess, floated down in front of them.

He has heard of the rumors, has read the description of the garden, but he has never thought that he would meet the Goddess in his current state.

But he's happy that he did. She looks divine.

She's glowing, bright and golden like the sun, or maybe flames? Strange black lines runs throughout her body, and in the back of his mind, he wonders what those represents.

Her red, slitted eyes stares at him in concern, and Kyoujuro felt his weakened heart miss a beat, thumping a little bit stronger in his chest. The pain in his body long forgotten as he basked himself in her presence and closed his one working eye.

The civilians didn't lie. It was really like standing under the sun during spring, her own light chasing away the shadows and bringing happiness and hopes and...

He felt a hand on his shoulder, warmwarmsomuchwarmth, and Kyoujuro opened his eye a bit slowly so he wouldn't get blinded. The Goddess face is so close to him, and he marvels at the perfection of her face. He have never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

For a moment he wondered if the sun has already risen.

Looking at the corner of his eye, he saw the peeking sunlight over the horizon.

A giddy feeling rose in his chest, overcoming the pain and Kyoujuro wanted to laugh, and so he did.

Or tried to.

They got stuck on his throat and instead of laughter, it was blood that went out of his lips.

He was worried that he would taint the Sun Goddess by his sprayed blood but in his amazement, those droplets never landed on her. They... evaporated, before they touch her.

What a fascinating sight.

The Sun Goddess rised a brow at him and smiled.

God. Beautiful. He's never going to take his eyes of her. Nope. He'a going to die looking at the most beautiful being on earth.

"You should lay down." Her lips moved, her soft voice echoing in his ears and Kyoujuro felt chills in his spine at the melodious sound. She's speaking at him, he slowly realize as he felt her move his body and gently lay him down to the ground.

Her face is in front of him, with the dark night and twinkling stars behind her. And for the nth times that night, he thought, beautiful.

Really beautiful.

He felt his breath slow down, his strength leaving his body, and his mind clouding.

He's going to die now.

But it doesn't matter.

He did his best, he protected those whom he should protect and took down an enemy that threatened the safety of others.

He manage to convey what he needed to Tanjiro-kun.

He has fulfilled his role as a pillar.

As the Flame Pillar.

And he met the beautiful Sun Goddess. He have no regret.

More dots appeared on his vision, clouding his sight from the personification of the sun before he felt a warm feeling appearing from his stomach and slowly spreading to the rest of his body.

They drove away the cold and the pain and Kyoujuro let put a sigh of relief from the sensation.

He'll take these as the last gift from the Goddess, the best gift that she can give him.

And then he knew no more.

\----

He can hear... sounds...

Birds chirping, leaves rustling, and... footsteps.

Peeling his eyes open, Kyoujuro was met with a wooden ceiling, a very familiar wooden ceiling.

He turned his head to observe the room he fpund himself in and... its really the medical bay.

He's... alive.

He survived.

How is that even possible.

A flash of golden appeared in his mind and Kyoujuro sat up abruptly, the blanket covering him pooling at his waist and Kyoujuro wondered at his... scarless torso.

And... he's hand came to right eye, that should be blind, but actually perfectly intact.

What the hell is happening.

Did he just dreamed up what happened?

He left the bed and stood up, marveling at how easy it was ehile his hand trace down on his torso where he remembered receiving mutltiple injuries that should have left a scar, till it stopped on hins stomache where hole should be, where the demon Akaza thrust his fist in.

Footsteps came from outside and Kyoujuro raised his head just in time to see Shinobu, followed by... Tanjiro-kun.

The younger boy look at him with wide and before running towards him and cried. "Rengoku-san!!!"

\----

"It was apparently Zenitsu-san who saw the Goddess passing by and shouted for help.

She then made you lay down on the ground and healed you injury. According to Tanjiro-kun, you were covered by a soft golden light, and your wounds closed right in front of their eyes, like how demons regenerate, only a little bit slower.

Once the light disappeared, all your wound have healed.

Then the Goddess disappeared. We have arrived a few minutes later. Do you have any question Kyoujuro-san?" Shinobu sat in front of him, holding a paper that most likely recorded the result of the check up they did earlier.

He doesn't need to know what's written on them because he can feel it himself.

"I have no question. Thank you for taking care of me while I was unconscious!" He bowed his head. The other just waved his hand and smile as usual.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Rengoku-san. I did nothing. You were only resting here because we didn't know if what the Goddess did what permanent. You're free to go if you wish."

Shinobu stood up from her chair and placed his reports on the table, looking at him curiously and asked, "Is she as beautiful as they described?"

Kyoujuro's mind blanked, before he realized what the other pillar was asking about and his mind couldn't help but remember the glowing face and ruby red eyes that was once so close to his.

His heart skipped a bit.

"She is."

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not appear on Sun Goddess. But damn if ill my flame boy die!


End file.
